Un regalo de cumpleaños
by Tsubasa Uchiha
Summary: Una inesperada sorpresa llegare a Naruto en su cumpleaños. SasuNaru, Lime, SemiAU


Es 9 de octubre por la noche, las estrellas brillan con fuerza en el otoñal cielo nocturno y un viento frio sopla en las calles de Konoha y sus bosques, haciendo que las ramas de los arboles crujan espantosamente…o al menos es lo que Naruto piensa. Esta solo en su casa y no quiere salir ni de broma, en la cocina un humeante y delicioso plato de ramen lo espera, no se mueve, se ha quedado inmóvil viendo hacia la venta de su departamento.

La atolondrada cabeza del rubio, siempre llena de miles de cosas, ahora solo puede formular una palabra de seis letras.

-Sasuke…-el joven rubio ha sentido la presencia de su amigo/rival y sea quedado con la mente obnibulada al verlo sentado tranquilamente en el alfeizar de su ventana, el moreno parace haberle estado esperando, pero tiene los ojos cerrados y no se ha movido a pesar de que el rubio había entrado a la habitación.

-Sa…su…ke…-el nombre del ojinegro es pronunciado lentamente por el rubio y parece que escucharlo ha causado un grave efecto en él, porque abre sus ojos y lo mira como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-hola, Naruto-la suave y penetrante voz del moreno llena la silenciosa estancia. En ese momento, el silencio fue llenado por el sonido del reloj, que marcaba las doce en punto.

Sasuke bajo del alfeizar y dio un paso hacia al rubio, pero este, instintivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás, cosa que molesto al Uchiha.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? ¿Me tienes miedo?-Naruto reacciono como Sasuke quería, ante la provocativa pregunta.

-Claro que no, solo que me preguntaba se estabas a punto de cortarme la cabeza o clavarme esa katana tuya…-

-Inteligente Naruto…muy inteligente…-una sonrisa macabra se formo en los labios del moreno-. Pero no he venido a matarte…hoy no…-Naruto emitió un jadeo al darse cuenta de que Sasuke ahora estaba detrás de él-. No en tu cumpleaños…-le susurro al oído y Naruto sintió como un gran escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios crees que haces?-le espeto a Sasuke, dándose la media vuelta para quedar de frente al desertor. Sasuke volvió a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa al ver divertido sonrojo que volvió más infantil y joven el rostro del rubio que tenía delante.

-¿Qué que estoy haciendo? Pensaba que Kakashi ya te habría enseñado todo o por lo menos habías leído unas cuantas páginas de su Icha Icha…-

-¡¿Q-Que? ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?-el sonrojo de Naruto aumento y aparto la vista

-Juh…-la sonrisa burlona que se formo en los labios del joven de cabello azabache causo un escalofrio en Naruto-. Estoy seguro de que no reaccionas de esta forma con nadie mas que conmigo…-Sasuke tomo las mejillas de Naruto y le planto un fuerte beso en los labios. Naruto abrió mucho sus azules orbes e intento apartar al moreno pero este tenia demasiada fuerza como para poder apartarlo con un simple forcejeo. Pero… ¿de verdad quería apartarse de los calientes labios que le besaban con maestria? ¿de verdad perdería la oportunidad de tener a Sasuke tan cerca? El joven rubio por fin cerro los ojos y relajo sus labios, abriéndolos y sintiendo como la caliente y juguetona lengua del moreno entraba en su boca y acariciaba insistentemente su propia lengua, invitándolo a moverla, invitándolo a jugar con el.

El joven rubio se sorprendió cuando sintió como el moreno se separaba y solo un fino hilillo de saliva los unia. El deseo estaba reflejado en los negros ojos de Sasuke y Naruto sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba a esa mirada.

-¿Tienes frio, Naruto?-le pregunto Sasuke, con la voz ronca del deseo reprimido.

-No. ¿Por qué?-Sasuke sonrió y tumbo a Naruto en su cama.-Así no tendré miramientos para desnudarte-le dijo con sensual voz. Naruto sonrió juguetón y paso un dedo por el cuello de Sasuke.-Muéstrame que tanto has leído del Icha Icha…-y dio un pequeña lamida en el blanco cuello del moreno, este sintió como un escalofrío de placer recorrió toda su medula.

-Bien…-Sasuke desenfundó su chokutō y sin pensar, desgarro la remera del rubio a quien dicha acción la hizo soltar un jadeo.

-¡¿Qué haces?-rugió el rubio pero fue rápidamente silenciando cuando el moreno bajo rápidamente el botón de su pantalón y se lo saco de igual forma-. Ah…-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no estas enojado?-le pregunto el moreno cínicamente

-Ca-cállate…-suspiro el rubio cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke acariciando su miembro sobre sus bóxers.

-Jeh…-Naruto volvió a suspirar al sentir como el moreno bajaba sus bóxers y acariciaba suavemente su erecto pene.

-Ah…S-Sasuke…-la voz de Naruto tembló y contuvo la respiración por el anhelo de que Sasuke tocara su miembro mas rápidamente.

-Calma Naruto…-el moreno se bajo de la cama y se quito la ropa, dejando su gloriosa desnudez al descubierto. Naruto no pudo evitar mirarlo embelecido

-Te gusta lo que ves ¿cierto?-Sasuke sonrio con socarronería

-Ya quisieras, teme-

-Bueno, porque a mi si me gusta lo que veo-y lo miro lascivamente mientras se lamia el labios superior de forma sexy. El moreno subió lentamente a la cama y se posiciono suavemente entre las piernas de Naruto-. Te voy a hacer gritar mi nombre Naruto…-le susurro el moreno y mordió el cuello del rubio cual vampiro.

-Ahh…Sasuke…-el rubio se movio un poco molesto e intento levantarse pero Sasuke aprisiono sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza.

-Shhh…no te muevas o dolerá…-

-¿Q…Que? ¿A que te refie…?-dejo la pregunta al aire al sentir como un dedo penetraba en su virginal entrada-. Argh…-gruño de dolor el rubio y empezó a moverse, buscando liberarse del agarre de Sasuke.

-Te dije que te quedaras en paz, no te muevas o te lastimaras…-

-Creo…que estaría…mejor…s-si sacaras…ese dedo…-los ojos de Naruto se había llenado de lagrimas debido al dolor y Sasuke se percato de ello, por lo que solto las manos del rubio y saco el dedo que tenia en el interior de este mismo. Naruto suspiro al sentir como Sasuke sacaba ese dedo intromisorio-. Te dije que no te movieras o te lastimarías-le dijo Sasuke calmadamente.

-¡Pues no vuelvas a meterlo!-

-Lastima, de alguna forma tengo que prepararte…a menos que tengas lubricante, me haras mas fácil la tarea…-

-¿Eh?-el rubio se sorprendió al verse estampado contra la cama estando boca abajo-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Juh…-el moreno volvió a sonreir

-¡Waaaa!-Naruto gimio de la impresión, al sentir la lengua de Sasuke en el lugar que anteriormente estaba acariciando su dedo-. Ah…ah…mmh…-el rubio empezó a jadear y gemir sin control, y eso ininteligibles sonidos excitaban aun mas al moreno.

-Eso Naruto, gime para mi…-Sasuke volvió a meter un dedo en el interior de Naruto, pero esta vez encontró menos resistencia

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Sasuke!-

-Si…ya voy…-susurro el moreno y metió un segundo dedo en la estrecha cavidad del rubio-. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Q…Que ocupa todo el espacio…-jadeo Naruto-. N-no se…como esperas que…que quepa algo…mmm…mas grande…ahhh…-los dedos que se movían incesantemente en su interior empezaban a darle mas placer.

-Bueno, ya veras como va a caber todo lo mio en tu interior-le dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que empujaba mas sus dedos y escuchaba al ojiazul gemir de placer al haber acariciado su próstata.

-S-Sasuke…me vas a volver loco…-suspiro el rubio

-Eso es lo que quiero-volteo a Naruto hacia sí y se posiciono en medio de las piernas de este-. Esto dolerá un poco asi que relájate-le advirtió.

-Lo se…-Naruto trago saliva y miro a Sasuke-. Pero no me lastimaras ¿cierto?-

-Yo nunca te haría daño…-Naruto frunció el ceño tratado de encontrar significados escondidos pero Sasuke empujo la punta de su miembro en su interior y eso le provoco un dolor punzante, que lejos de hacerle enojar, le hizo sentirse mas íntimamente ligado al moreno, como una marca indeleble en su alma.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó en su cama acostado boca abajo

-Ahh…-gimió un poco de dolor al intentar moverse-. Ese estúpido de Sasuke…-enterró el rostro en la almohada al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior-. No sé cómo pudo hacerme todo eso…-susurro. Se levanto con cuidado, totalmente desnudo y se dirigió al baño pero un destello plateado proveniente de un buro llamo su atención, se acerco para revisar y vio una cajita plateada justo arriba de algo que parecía ser una carta. Naruto quito la cajita y leyó la carta:

"Naruto, se que quizá estés maldiciéndome esta mañana al despertar, si, adivino como debe doler el solo moverte un poco. Pero quiero que sepas que lo de anoche no fue solo un calentón, bueno, por lo menos no para mí, yo te quiero Naruto."El rubio quedo en blanco al leer las palabras de Sasuke.

"Si quieres, puedes seguirme y abandonar todo, puesto que yo abandonare todo si tu vienes a mi lado, no necesito nada más para vivir en paz, solo te quiero a ti, tu presencia es lo único necesario en mi vida. Pero comprenderé sino vienes, te esperare hasta esta noche en el lugar donde se refleja la Luna.

P.D: abre la caja, independientemente de si vienes o no, lo que esta dentro es para ti. Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto

Atte: Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y estrujo el papel contra su pecho. Tomo la cajita y la abrió, un precioso anillo de plata estaba dentro y en el tenia la insignia Uchiha.

-Sasuke…gracias…-susurro al viento, deseando que este llevara sus sentimientos y sus palabras a la persona responsable de que su corazón estuviera latiendo tan fuerte.

~Fin~


End file.
